custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bop
Baby Bop is a minor character in the Backyard Gang video series and a main character in the Barney & Friends television show. She is a bright green triceratops, and also one of Barney's best friends she also appeared in the main seven Star Wars films. She made her debut in Barney in Concert (1991) and she has been on the show ever since then. Her name has been given by The Backyard Gang. Originally, Baby Bop was two years old, but turned three in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". In Star Wars: Ruins of the Jedi she reveals that she is strong with the force and is the apprentice to Stacy and then Darth Vader. Creation According to the co-creator to Barney, Sheryl Leach, Baby Bop was created as a foil character to Barney. Wherever Barney is outgoing but down-to-earth, Baby Bop is very shy but can be ecstatic often at times. Appearance and Design Baby Bop is known for wearing a pink bow in her hair and very pretty pink slippers on her pee and feet. She wears them all the time and she is almost never seen with them off! She also has those big eyelashes. Baby Bop wears her ballet slippers even when she is running around and playing. Her colors are an inverse of Barney's purple and green color scheme. Baby Bop's appearance has gone through several changes over the years. When she made her Big-Screen debut in "Barney in Concert", she was taller than the kids and about the very same height as Barney. She also used to speak in third-person, rather than first-person. In Season 2, Baby Bop got shorter to better suit her age of two (and later three) years old. In Season 3, Baby Bop was redesigned slightly so that her jaw could move for the very first time in her life. Her design has remained this way since then. Portrayal Costume Actors * Dao Knight (1991) * Jenny Dempsey (1992 – 1993) * Jeff Ayers (1993 – 2008) * Jennifer Romano (1999 – 2000) * Jennifer Kendall (2004 & 2008) * Unknown Actor (Star Wars 1-7) * Lauren Mayeux (2009 – present) Voice Actors * Julie Johnson (1991 – present) * Carol Farabee (1994) * Unknown Stand-in (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) (2015) * Ashleigh Ball (Star Wars 1-7) Facts & Trivia * Her name is based on the words "Boppity-bop" from the song "Mr. Knickerbocker". * Baby Bop's brother, BJ, frequently calls her "sissy". * Riff (Baby Bop's dinosaur cousin) has given her one of his very cool nicknames "Baby Boppity Bop", which were also taken from "Mr. Knickerbocker". * She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it. She calls it her "blankey". * Baby Bop really loves to dance. She has taken so many ballet classes to pursue this hobby. * Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese, but she still likes many other foods such as apples and bananas, popcorn, and even pizza. * Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear. * One of her favorite animals at the zoo is an elephant. She has an elephant doll named Nelly. * She loves tea parties as she plays them with everyone. * She made a cameo in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Appearances # Barney in Concert (first appearance) # Rock with Barney (cameo) # My Family's Just Right for Me # Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! (cameo) # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (cameo) # Caring Means Sharing (cameo) # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! (cameo) # Hi, Neighbor! # A Splash Party, Please (cameo) # Carnival of Numbers (cameo) # Doctor Barney is Here! (cameo) # Oh, What a Day! # Everyone is Special (episode) # Falling for Autumn! # Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith # My Favorite Things # An Adventure in Make Believe (cameo) # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! (cameo) # If the Shoe Fits... # Shopping for a Surprise! # Twice Is Nice! # Classical Cleanup # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... (cameo) # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Ship, Ahoy! # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. Mac Rooney (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop cameo) # Play Ball! # Let's Eat (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop) # Good, Clean Fun! # All Mixed Up # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Trading Places # Safety First! (as Safety Officer Baby Bop) # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around (episode) (cameo) # Hidden Treasures # It's a Rainy Day! # A Package of Friendship # Stick with Imagination! # Snack Time! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # It's Home to Me # You Can Do It! # Ready, Set, Go! # Up, Down and Around! # Tea-riffic Manners # Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back # Stop! Go! # Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi # Red, Yellow and Blue! # Play for Exercise! # Numbers! Numbers! # This Way In! This Way Out! # Play It Safe! # A Parade of Bikes # BJ's Really Cool House # On Again, Off Again # Sharing Is Caring! # It's Hot! It's Cold! # Day and Night # A-Counting We Will Go! # A Little Big Day # Squares, Squares Everywhere! # That Makes Me Mad! # It's Your Birthday, Barney! # Everybody's Got Feelings # Caring Hearts # Let's Make Music! # Moving' Along (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop) # Let Your Creativity Fly! # Imagine That! # All About Me # My Baby Brother # Keep On Trucking' # I'm A Builder # Coming On Strong # Let's Play Games! # You Can Count on Me! (episode) # A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes # Easy as ABC # Look What I Can Do! # Making a Move! # Home, Safe Home # On the Road Again # My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist # Welcome, Cousin Riff # Special Skills # Boats # Butterflies (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop) # Bugs # Shapes (episode) # Colors # Seeing # Hearing # Glad to Be Me # Arts # Movement # BJ's Snack Attack # Counting # Letters # Pets # Vets # Winter # Summer (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop) # Caring # Rhythm # Playing Games # Fun with Reading # Making Mistakes (episode) # Separation # Days of the Week # Sharing # Rabbits # Mother Goose (episode) # Fairy Tales # Things I Can Do # Dancing (cameo) # Singing # Neighborhoods # Careers # Kenya # Pistachio # The Magic Words # Litterbot # Bop 'til You Drop # Little Red Rocking' Hood # The Whole Truth # The Wind and the Sun # Grandpa's Visit # The Big Garden # Pot Full of Sunshine # Trail Boss Barney # Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens # Get Happy! # Starlight, Star Bright # No, No, No! # Guess Who? # Sweet Treats # Best in Show # That's What a Mommy Is # The Shrinking Blankey # What's Your Name? # BJ The Great # Gift of the Dinos # Riff's Musical Zoo # The Princess and the Frog # Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure # The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure # Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure # Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure # The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure # A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure # Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico # Big Brother Rusty: China # ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain # Sweeter Than Candy: Greece # Bonjour, Barney!: France # Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney Live! In New York City # Imagination Island # Barney Safety (cameo) # Barney Songs # Barney's Fun & Games # Once Upon a Time # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # My Party with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Great Adventure (cameo) # Sing and Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Dino Dancing' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Pajama Party # Barney's Beach Party # Round and Round We Go (Baby Bop Yucky Pee and Poop) # Barney's Christmas Star # Barney Songs From the Park # Read with Me, Dance with Me # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! # Barney's Colorful World! # Let's Go to the Farm # The Land of Make-Believe # Can You Sing That Song? # Let's Make Music # Let's Go to the Fire House # Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! # Celebrating Around The World # Barney's Animal ABC's # Hi! I'm Riff! # The Best of Barney # Once Upon a Dino Tale # Barney's Top 20 Countdown # Let's Go on Vacation # Barney's Jungle Friends # Let's Play Outside # A-Counting We Will Go # Barney's Best Fairy Tales # A Very Merry Christmas # I Love My Friends # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! In New York City # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Colorful World # Barney Live - The Let's Go Tour # Barney's Let's Imagine Live # Space Adventures # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! # Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! # Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage 1.Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (Cameo) 2.Star Wars: Ruins of the Jedi Category:Dinosaurs Category:Female Characters Category:Barney Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Immortal Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Deceased Category:Those Reborn Category:Hero turned Villain Category:Underworld dwellers